La plume du Corbeau
by Thelxinoe
Summary: Tandis que l'ombre du Cinquième Secteur se fait de plus en plus menaçante, les anciens membres d'Inazuma Japan reçoivent tous la même lettre anonyme. Un questionnement, une multitude de réactions. Mais qui est le Corbeau, et quel but poursuit-il ? [Ina GO TL, UA -18 vignettes centrées sur les anciens d'Inazuma Japan]
1. Corbeau

Il avait voulu le faire à l'ancienne, comme dans ces vieux policiers que l'on voit parfois à la télé, ceux du temps où les ordinateurs n'existaient pas encore. Mais il avait renoncé à écrire ces lettres à la main. Maquiller le tracé incisif de ses hampes en boucles plus rondes se révélait trop incertain. Et, bien qu'il trouvât les messages anonymes bariolés d'une certaine classe, il n'avait pas non plus tenté de découper les magazines pour coller les lettres adéquates sur le papier. Beaucoup trop laborieux. En plus, le manque de variété de ses lectures aurait sans doute conduit certains, plus malins ou plus fouineurs, à remonter jusqu'à lui. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Alors, quitte à jouer au corbeau, il avait opté pour une version plus moderne et surtout plus simple : le copier/coller. Ainsi, chacune des enveloppes à fenêtre qu'il tenait dans sa main recelait la même feuille A4 avec ses deux lignes, Times New Roman, taille 12. Si l'adresse différait selon le destinataire, le message, lui, était le même pour tous. Une vérité et une question.

 _Grandir, c'est abandonner ses rêves de jeunesse. Quels rêves as-tu laissés derrière toi ?_

Masqué par la foule de Shibuya, il lâcha ses lettres dans une boîte postale. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elles touchent plein cœur.


	2. Mark

**NdA** : **merci Mayshea et Choucroutte de vos lectures, et encore plus de vos commentaires !:D**

 **En réponse : "Prologue", c'est quelque peu exagéré, sachant que le reste des chapitres ne sera pas beaucoup plus long... ;) Il s'agissait plus de jeter un pavé dans la mare, d'observer l'onde se riduler, et d'écrire les vignettes. J'espère de tout coeur que la suite vous plaira. :)**

* * *

L'enveloppe n'indiquait qu' _Evans._ Pas de titre, encore moins de prénom. Alors ils l'avaient ouverte ensemble. Ils avaient lu le message, puis ils s'étaient regardés, avec un soupçon d'embarras qu'il s'était empressé d'effacer avec un immense sourire.

─ Quand j'étais plus jeune, je rêvais de jouer au foot, et c'est ce que je fais. Et j'ai même eu la chance d'épouser la femme de mes rêves, dit Mark en enlaçant Nelly. Et toi, chérie ?

La jeune femme blottit son visage au creux de son épaule avant de répondre :

─ Oui, moi aussi, j'ai bien plus que j'aurais imaginé…

Puis, se détachant de son mari :

─ Œufs brouillés et toasts pour ton petit déjeuner ?

Il eut une moue :

─ Merci chérie, mais je suis pressé. Le nouvel entraîneur de Raimon ne peut quand même pas arriver en retard !

Et, après un rapide baiser sur le front de sa femme, Mark chaussa ses baskets et fila avant qu'elle lui rappelle que le petit-déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée.

Il n'aurait su dire si c'était les toasts brûlés ou le message de cette lettre qui l'avaient poussé dehors. Les deux, sans doute. Toujours était-il que, dehors, il y avait son habituel gobelet de soupe miso à emporter. Dehors, Nelly ne pouvait deviner les regrets dans son regard. Il frotta son épaule convalescente presque malgré lui, avant de repousser son rêve dans le passé, là où il appartenait. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent, et en particulier sur l'équipe qu'on lui avait confiée. Il avala une dernière gorgée de soupe, puis jeta le gobelet dans une des poubelles du collège. Il poussa la porte du gymnase. Il était temps de rêver plus grand. L'avenir du foot se jouait ici et maintenant.


	3. Nelly

Il était parti et elle était à la fois déçue et soulagée. Déçue, parce qu'une fois de plus Mark usait d'un prétexte quelconque pour ne pas avaler le repas qu'elle lui avait préparé. Soulagée, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne remarque sur son visage les ridules des regrets.

Elle avait cru pouvoir s'épanouir en tant que femme au foyer. C'était loin d'être le cas… Entre ses plats qui provoquaient plus d'intoxications alimentaires que de régals des papilles, la décoration de la maison que Mark, atteint d'une curieuse cécité, ne remarquait jamais et les journées à se languir entre lessive et époussetage, Nelly déchantait.

Elle mâchouilla un bout de toast noirci avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Les cendres pseudo-comestibles atterrirent sur un long bâtonnet de plastique qu'elle ressortit des ordures presque malgré elle. Elle devait vérifier. Une dernière fois, au cas où. Mais il n'y avait qu'un trait bleu. Evidemment. Lasse, elle laissa retomber le test dans la poubelle.

Elle avait renoncé à être une de ses épouses qui travaillent mais délaissent leur foyer. Mais elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de l'idéal que la tradition lui imposait. Si même son corps lui refusait ce rêve de maternité, que lui restait-il alors ?

* * *

 ** **Un grand merci à Choucroutte et Mayshea : vos reviews me mettent du baume au coeur (et au stylo) ! (And to the person reading this from the UK : don't be shy, drop a word ;)  
****

 **Choucroutte : oui, il s'agit bien d'IE Go. Au début, j'ai suivi le canon... mais juste au début. Ce que tu dis de Mark est assez proche de ce que j'imagine ... Tu devrais avoir quelques pistes dans les vignettes ultérieures. Pour ce qui est d'autres couples... Il y a, mais il faut continuer à lire ! (même pas honte de ce teaser).**

 **Mayshea : pas de souci, j'ai bien compris. ;) Merci de poursuivre malgré ta haine du Mark/Nelly !^^ Comme je le disais à Choupette, le canon s'est vite retrouvé déformé... Par contre, au risque de te décevoir, pas de rôle pour les nouveaux Raimon, j'ai plus de mal avec eux (avouons-le : je n'ai regardé GO que pour les adultes). Désolée ! **


	4. Archer

─ Comme d'habitude, Capitaine ?

L'intéressé avait sorti toutes ses dents dehors et son portefeuille en signe d'assentiment. Et le cuistot du Rai-Rai Ken avait bien failli lui en parler à ce moment-là. Mais il avait aussi senti que son ex-capitaine était pressé. Alors, soupe contre argent, Mark et lui n'avaient échangé que des platitudes. Et Archer s'en était retourné à ses fourneaux.

Jamais il ne réfléchissait aussi bien que lorsqu'il cuisinait. Il y avait un certain abandon de l'esprit à éplucher, émincer, accommoder les légumes. Chaque geste était utile à la réalisation du plat. C'était clair, structuré. Comme sa vie désormais.

Archer réajusta son tablier. Inutile de se préoccuper de cette lettre anonyme. Seule sa vie actuelle comptait. Surtout quand elle se montrait assez généreuse pour lui offrir ces rêves savoureux auxquels il n'osait plus croire.

* * *

 **Aaaah, merci Brunette ! Déjà d'être venue lire et commenter, ensuite de te partager mon avis sur Nelly. Je sais que la société japonaise est encore très conservatrice, mais gâchis, c'est bien le mot. Du coup, écrire Nelly avec des problèmes de fertilité, c'est quelque part mon moyen de la tirer de ce mariage et de lui rappeler qu'elle s'épanouissait ailleurs.**

 **Choucroutte, merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Pour la cuisine... ben je me dis que Nelly a des papilles... Elle doit bien se rendre compte que c'est pas son truc. Et rien ne prouve que Kanon soit son descendant, effectivement (nan, je ne milite pas pour un divorce Evans. Si peu).**

 **Mayshea, merciiii ! Je croyais être la seule du fandom à ne pas supporter les nouveaux Raimon (qu'on ne me parle même pas des Outer Code Ares. J'en suis outrée) ! Oui, Nelly pourrait être stérile (ou alors les bébés lui viennent aussi facilement que les bons petits plats :/)... Je crois que c'est cette faille qui la rend supportable.**

 **Encore merci les filles, je vous dis à la suite (et ce pendant encore 14 chapitres) ! :)**


	5. Austin

─ Empereur Sacré, ceci vient d'arriver.

La main gantée lui tendit le pli. Les doigts bagués se saisirent de l'objet, et les yeux impériaux se rivèrent sur le nom de l'enveloppe. _Axel Blaze._ Un fugace instant, les yeux fuirent dans le vague, puis se recentrèrent. Enfin, majestueuse, la voix s'éleva avec courroux :

─ Cette lettre ne m'est pas destinée. Tu aurais dû la détruire.

Austin Hobbes rougit comme un enfant pris la main dans un sac de bonbons.

─ C'est que… j'en ai reçu une similaire…

─ Et alors ?

─ Je… je me demandais si… si votre Majesté…

─ Que t'importe-t-il ? coupa l'Empereur avec morgue. Et il chiffonna la lettre avant de la laisser choir par terre, préférant retourner au confort de ses appartements privés.

Alors Austin sut que son rêve le plus cher venait de s'éteindre.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, un grand merci à mes revieweuses !**

 **Choucroutte : très bonne analyse. En fait j'imaginais Archer bad boy de la rue sans avenir, et désormais il a une vie rangée et honorable grâce à Hillman. Le jackpot, presque. Merci de poursuivre ta lecture, je suis heureuse d'avoir capté ton intérêt. :)**

 **Brunette : bien d'accord, les ex Raimon sont pathétiques lorsqu'il s'agit de rester en contact. Mais ça fait bien nos affaires niveau scénario ! ^^ Et oui, pour moi Archer n'a rien à regretter (voir plus haut). Et sinon j'aime bien les reviews de plus d'une ligne, pas de souci . ;)**

 **Mayshea : c'est vrai que Nathan à la solde de Dark, on ne l'avait pas vu venir ! J'espère que la série sera à la hauteur des espérances des fans. Sinon, les vignettes sont uniques (et j'espère assez claires ?) : mis à part le Corbeau, je ne vais pas réécrire sur les persos déjà utilisés, car normalement le chapitre répond aux questions de la lettre.**


	6. Zabel

Enfin seul, il laissa son corps parler. La phrase lui avait planté une flèche en plein cœur, dont le poison se disséminait à chaque battement. _Popom, popom_. Sa poitrine se comprima. _Popom, popom_. Ses poumons s'emplirent de feu. _Popom, popom_. Ses poings se crispèrent en deux boules de lave. _Popompopompopompopom._ Il explosa en un rugissement :

─ J'éradiquerai le football !

Pour l'Empereur, rien ne devait compter plus.

* * *

 **Pardon pour ce (très) court chapitre (je ne sais écrire que du court, désolée) ! Les autres seront un peu plus longs, promis.**

 **Brunette : encore une fois, très bonne analyse : Axel ne communique qu'à coups de Tornades de Feu dans la tronche. x) Sinon, j'avoue, j'avais un peu oublié qu'Austin voulait dépasser Axel... Ne me restait juste qu'il était son idole. Cela dit, Orokana a parfaitement exprimé ce que je voulais faire passer dans sa review : je t'invite à la lire. :)**

 **Mayshea : ce qui me dérange le plus avec Ares, c'est cette deuxième ligne de temps parallèle... Un peu comme si cet animé était une fanfic de l'ancien. Oui, les regrets sont très subjectifs... et dépendent beaucoup de leurs propriétaires (ainsi que des lectrices venues interpréter). ;) Et oui, on reverra bien le Corbeau... qui révèlera son identité et ses motivations... au dernier chapitre !**


	7. Scotty

Sylvia était venue le trouver avec son courrier, une drôle de question sur les lèvres, et une autre sur le papier.

A l'entendre, elle avait reçu le même message que lui. Elle avait d'abord cru à de la publicité, puis, lorsqu'elle l'avait lu, elle avait outrepassé sa place de logeuse pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

─ C'est une blague, avait-il décrété. Et pas du meilleur goût.

─ C'est vrai que tu préfères quand il y a des grenouilles, se souvint-elle avec tendresse.

─ Exact. Et oser me parler de grandir alors que je n'ai pas dépassé la taille d'un nain de jardin !

Elle rit de bon cœur. Scotty sourit. Il avait un certain talent pour l'autodérision, et savait que la bonne humeur, même feinte, dissipait bien des tracas.

─ D'ailleurs, mieux vaut oublier ce courrier et passer à autre chose, ajouta-t-il en mettant les deux lettres à la poubelle avant de partir au travail.

Il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Oublier et passer à autre chose, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis son plus jeune âge.

* * *

 **Et comme d'hab', merci à mes revieweuses ! :D**

 **Choucroutte : tu as raison : il s'agissait bien d'Axel/Alex, et oui, popom pour le coeur. Le flou du chapitre est volontaire : si tu remarques, je ne divulgue pas l'identité du concerné des les premiers mots (et ce, sur quasi-tous les chapitres). C'est de la fic qui fait bosser le lecteur : qui parle, quels sont ses regrets, qui est le Corbeau ? ;)**

 **Brunette : magnifique analyse, rien à redire. Et oui 1) avec un nom comme Blaze, ce serait dommage de ne pas verser dans le champ lexical du feu et 2) je suis bien une elle. :)**


	8. Sylvia

Au fond, elle savait que Scotty avait raison. Mais la question revenait à la charge, tournant dans sa tête comme le linge qu'elle venait de mettre en machine. Les draps tourneboulaient, cinglés par l'eau savonneuse ; et les bulles de lessive s'écrasaient contre le hublot. Comme ses rêves d'autrefois qui s'étaient perdus parmi ces plaines et ces gratte-ciel trop immenses. Oui, Sylvia ne savait que trop ce qu'elle avait perdu … Ce qui la hantait encore, c'était _comment_ elle avait pu laisser filer Erik.

Elle quitta la buanderie, ferma la porte sur ses interrogations. Les salles de bains n'allaient pas se récurer toutes seules.

* * *

 **Merci les filles pour votre soutien, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir !**

 **Mea culpa : c'est bien Scott y . Je ne sais où j'ai chopé le -ie... :( Sinon, l'animé dévoile peu sur lui : j'ai brodé. Mais j'imagine qu'après son abandon, les choses lui paraissent moins graves, d'où un certain détachement. **

**Brunette : je crois qu'à force d'humour, Scotty s'est forgé une armure qui lui permet de tout affronter... Et qu'avec, il se protège autant lui que les autres. :)**

 **Mayshea : ben non... :( Mais je suis heureuse de te revoir. Pour Arès, ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est cette divergence avec l'histoire originellement installée. Que des fanfictionneurs le fassent, pas de souci. Mais le créateur d'une oeuvre devrait faire des choix sans revenir dessus.**

 **Choucroutte : j'ai jamais trop compris comment Scotty vivait chez Sylvia (ça doit se lire ici !) : ici c'est donc "Sylvia gère des d'apparts-hôtel où curieusement habitent quelques anciens joueurs". ^^  
**

 **[c'est affolant, mes réponses sont plus longues que le chapitre... j'ai un peu honte, désolée !]**


	9. Kevin

La lettre avait mis du temps à lui parvenir. Arrivé au XXIème siècle, la meilleure manière de communiquer d'un pays à un autre était sans conteste le mail. Mais un courrier électronique n'aurait pas eu cette aura de mystère qui imprégnait l'enveloppe tamponnée de toutes parts.

Il s'était demandé qui pouvait bien lui écrire « à l'ancienne », car ses proches restés au Japon le contactaient par Skype. Et puis, il avait décidé que le plus important n'était pas tant de savoir qui lui avait envoyé ce message, mais quel était son contenu.

La question lui avait arraché un rire franc. Quoi, lui, Kevin Dragonfly, il aurait abandonné un rêve ? C'était tout le contraire ! Alors qu'on lui prédisait un avenir de yakuza, voilà qu'il évoluait désormais au milieu des Ferrari, bouteilles de Chianti et autres costumes Armani. Les gens de son pays d'adoption avaient même une expression pour cela : _la dolce vita_. Alors, si être l'attaquant vedette du Milan AC signifiait qu'il n'avait pas grandi, il était prêt à en payer le prix. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut réaliser ses rêves d'enfant.

* * *

 **Merci mes revieweuses ! Dites, vous voulez pas vous créer un compte ? Comme ça on blablaterait par MP et j'aurais toujours des chapitres aussi courts, mais plus de commentaires auxquels les comparer ? ^^ En tous cas, bravo à toutes, très bonnes analyses de Sylvia (en même temps, elle est devenue tellement terne qu'il y a peu à dire - dommage).**

 **Choucroutte : Erik comme playmobil, on ne me l'avait jamais faite ! Excellent ! XDDD**

 **Brunette : cherche pas, je dois avoir un truc contre les femmes au foyer. Enfin surtout au Japon où c'est presque la seule option de vie après études. :(**

 **Mayshea : attends, tu n'as rien vu. Des fois aussi je fais valdinguer (les mots oubliés sont nos amis, il faut les aimer aussi) ^^**


	10. Camélia

**Et une fois pour changer, je commence par remercier mes revieweuses ! Vous êtes super les filles, ne changez rien ! :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Adossée au comptoir de sa cuisine, elle serrait une tasse de thé vert brûlante entre ses mains, heureuse d'être enfin chez elle. Elle sirotait la boisson amère, chaque gorgée la déconnectant des bruits de l'ECG, des respirateurs, des perfusions.

 _Un jeune homme leur était parvenu cette nuit._

Elle posa sa boisson et ouvrit son courrier pour s'ancrer plus dans la réalité.

 _Emacié, les yeux injectés de sang, le corps couvert de piqûres de seringue._

La facture d'eau, et une enveloppe d'un expéditeur anonyme.

 _Il était entre la vie et la mort._

"Grandir, c'est abandonner ses rêves de jeunesse. Quels rêves as-tu laissés derrière toi ?"

 _Ils n'avaient rien pu faire. A quelles chimères avait-il succombé ?_

Une goutte salée dévala sur le papier. Puis une autre, et une autre encore, jusqu'à son corps secoué de soubresauts se retrouve enserré au creux de bras calmes.

─ Pleure ma puce. Pleure, ça fait du bien.

Et, se laissant bercer contre le torse rassurant, Camélia se souvint que grandir, c'était aussi accepter la mort.


	11. Caleb

**Ouh, chuis à la bourre moi... Cela sent la reprise ! Merci les filles pour vos reviews et petits mots, j'y réponds dans la foulée. :)**

 **Et sinon, la question qui vous taraude toutes : QUI est ce mystérieux homme ? Réponse ici ! ;)**

* * *

Il l'avait entendu rentrer, comme souvent. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas le réveiller, mais c'était inutile. Il dormait mal les nuits où elle travaillait à l'hôpital. Il tournait et se retournait dans le lit, et finissait toujours par se lever après une vaine bataille avec les draps.

Il l'avait entendu renifler. Un appel sourd, une urgence, une nécessité absolue. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi. Il y avait plus important. Les larmes étaient là désormais. Il devait agir. L'accompagner, la soulager. Alors, remonta de son enfance un geste dont il ne se croyait plus capable : il la prit dans ses bras. Et, tandis qu'il serrait sa fiancée maladroitement contre lui, Caleb Stonewall sentit qu'il était prêt à faire cela pour le reste de sa vie.


	12. Willy

**Désolée les filles pour le retard, je crois que ça va être mes nouveaux horaires ! Je pense bien à vous et à vos MP, j'y répondrai demain matin. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle restait là, dans le noir, gisant à même le sol. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle était ainsi. D'autres l'avaient rejointe entre temps, mais cela ne changeait rien. Toutes subissaient le même traitement, le même non-traitement, plutôt. Délaissées, ignorées, oubliées. Mortes. Il n'avait eu aucun regard, aucun geste envers elles. Il les avait juste privées de leur raison d'être. Elles n'étaient plus que des enveloppes vides.

Ou presque. Car les lettres s'étalant à terre renfermaient toutes encore leur précieux message. Mais, trop occupé à pourchasser son rêve virtuel, Willy Glass avait mieux à faire que les décacheter.


	13. Célia

**Plus que cinq chapitres avant la fin... L'étau se resserre (et la mention UA va prendre tout son sens ^^). A vos hypothèses pour trouver l'identité du Corbeau !**

 **PS: attention, les chapitres suivants seront publiés en soirée (boulot oblige).**

* * *

─ Tu as l'air soucieuse, Célia.

L'interpellée grimaça, se leva du lit et revint en tendant une enveloppe à son amant.

─ J'ai reçu ça au courrier hier. Dis-moi que je ne me fais pas d'idées.

L'homme lu le laconique pli se caressa le menton pour toute réponse.

─ Je suis sûre que c'est l'œuvre du Cinquième Secteur.

─ Peu probable. Les Impériaux sont déjà là pour mettre la pression sur les joueurs. Je ne pense pas que le Cinquième Secteur épuise ses ressources sur les encadrants.

─ Alors qui ?

─ Un ex jaloux ? Ou…

La jeune femme ne le laissa pas continuer.

─ Non, ça ne peut pas être mon frère. Le timbre serait italien.

─ Loin de moi cette idée. Mais il est perspicace ; il finira par se rendre compte pour nous deux.

Elle préféra changer de sujet :

─ Tu pourras quand même vérifier au QG que cela ne vient pas d'eux ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Instinct de journaliste, sans doute…

─ Donne. Je verrai ce que les autres résistants ont à en dire, concéda l'homme en glissant la lettre dans le pantalon qu'il venait tout juste de renfiler. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille. On se voit demain ?

Célia acquiesça, le laissant partir malgré ses interrogations. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui avait pu envoyer cette lettre, ou quels étaient les rêves qu'elle avait laissés en enfance. Pour l'instant, son seul et unique cauchemar était que son frère découvre sa liaison avec Percy Travis.


	14. David

**Bonsoir les filles ! Allez, histoire de vous faire passer la pilule de la rentrée, un petit chapitre ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

─ J'en reviens pas, tu lui as dit ?!

─ Mais non, Jude ne s'intéresse pas à ces choses-là.

Parti sur le sentier des reproches, l'œil outré n'entendit pas :

─ Punaise, même pas moyen d'avoir un peu d'intimité !

─ Je te promets que je n'ai rien dit. Je sais que tu veux garder notre relation secrète **.**

La remarque calma quelque peu la tempête, mais ne leva pas les doutes :

─ Alors explique-moi pourquoi cette lettre destinée à _moi_ arrive chez _toi_.

David haussa les épaules, puis concéda :

─ Je ne sais pas. J'ai reçu la même, et je crois...

Il s'arrêta, par peur de précipiter les choses et de tout gâcher. Mais son petit ami le força hors de son silence :

─ Et tu crois… ?

─ Que c'est peut-être le signe pour nous d'emménager ensemble…

─ Oui.

La rapidité et la solennité de la réponse emplirent le cœur de David de bonheur. Qu'importe le passé. Leur futur s'annonçait radieux.


	15. Nathan

**Aaargh, journée de *** ! Désolée pour le retard, les MPs sans réponse, la brièveté de ce chapitre, toussa, toussa. J'espère que vous apprécierez, il m'a donné du fil à retordre (et je reste insatisfaite du résultat). Bises les filles !  
**

* * *

La lettre avait rouvert sa blessure. S'attacher à l'autre, s'investir dans la relation, s'afficher ensemble… Et puis tout perdre, comme sur un coup de poker raté, parce que l'autre n'assume pas, parce que l'autre vit les regards extérieurs comme autant de critiques et de morsures…

Nathan ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Des années après, il se repassait encore le film de leur histoire, jusque dans le moindre détail, pour voir où tout avait foiré. Qu'aurait-il dû dire ? faire ? Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que pour vivre heureux, il lui fallait vivre ses amours caché.

Jusqu'à ces mots. Valse, vacille, valdingue sa certitude ! En une phrase, David lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait à lui… qu'il _l'aimait_. Et qu'il méritait mieux que de vivre dans un placard.

Oui, la lettre avait rouvert sa blessure... Mais seul David avait pu le guérir de Mark.


	16. Jude

**Coucou les filles ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait du bien après hier ! Et oui, c'est presque fini... Mais pas encore, alors on en profite ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

─ Cette recrudescence de lettres anonymes est un problème à ne pas ignorer. Surtout depuis qu'elles arrivent en double exemplaire.

Calé au fond du fauteuil en cuir, les bras à plat sur les accoudoirs, Jude Sharp plantait de ses yeux cette affirmation dans l'esprit de ses interlocuteurs. Même filtré par les lunettes vertes, l'implacable regard mettait certains membres de la Résistance mal à l'aise. Ainsi David, pris d'une soudaine quinte de toux, détournait la tête Percy Travis, plus subtil, se donnait une contenance en se lissant la barbe.

Le jeune homme en aurait eu un de ses sourires en coin s'il n'y avait eu guère plus urgent. Au fond, peu lui importait qui se glissait entre les draps de ces deux-là il l'avait déjà deviné. Par contre, savoir _qui_ leur avait envoyé ces missives et _pourquoi_ … Cela le taraudait.

─ Tout à fait d'accord : ceci est une priorité, trancha Seymour Hillman. Je mets les Schiller sur le coup.

Le dernier point à l'ordre du jour enfin clos, l'assemblée se dispersa, satisfaite. Seuls restèrent en suspens les regrets du Commandant, amer d'avoir troqué son maillot de la Juventus contre un costume qui faisait ressortir le plus noir en lui.


	17. Xavier et Jordan

L'enveloppe n'indiquait que _Schiller_. Pas de titre, encore moins de prénom. Alors ils l'avaient ouverte ensemble. Ils avaient lu le message, et avaient éclaté d'un rire franc. Publicités, CV, demandes de mécénat, d'argent, de travail, d'attention, lettres de fans… Ils avaient déjà tout reçu. Tout, ou presque. Ne leur manquait que les élucubrations nostalgiques d'un drôle d'oiseau, qui avaient vite rejoint la collection de « courriers improbables et loufoques » que tenait Jordan.

La lettre prit un autre visage après l'appel d'Hillman. De fantasque nuée de moineaux, les mots se firent volée de corbeaux : menaçante, cinglante, dévastatrice.

─ Xavier… On ne devrait pas… On risque gros. La société risque gros.

Xavier observa longuement son conjoint avant de répondre. Dans le clair-obscur de ses yeux se lisait le spectre des années en prison. A moins que ce ne fût le reflet de sa propre peur.

─ Le Cinquième Secteur est sur le dos de toute la Résistance. Pour s'en débarrasser, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de le renverser. Ils ont les moyens de nous intimider ; nous en avons les moyens de les faire tomber. C'est notre dev...

La voix de Jordan se brisa contre tant fermeté :

─ Je ne pourrai pas… Xénéchat… Si ça se passe mal… Je ne pourrai pas revivre cela.

─ Pistachou… Je te promets… Je te promets, tout ira bien.

Les murmures et les bras de Xavier enveloppèrent Jordan ; longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que les fantômes s'envolent ; jusqu'à ce que le courage terrasse leurs terreurs. Jusqu'à ce que leur amour les rende invincibles.

Alors ils surent qu'ensemble, tout irait toujours pour le mieux.

* * *

 **Et voilà, la liste des suspects est bouclée ! A vos prédictions avant la Grande Révélation Finale demain ! Ou pas, après tout, puisque l'une d'entre vous a repéré la faille qui trahissait le Corbeau...**

 **Bref, cogitez bien et dormez encore mieux ! Ce qui, vous le constaterez, n'est pas forcément compatible (je suis cruelle). ^^**

 **A demain les filles ! :)**


	18. Phénix

Il rentra chez lui épuisé, le moral relevé par le pétillant « Bienvenue à la maison ! » de sa sœur. Malgré la distance – elle était dans le bureau au bout du couloir – il percevait les bonnes nouvelles au ton de sa voix.

Il la rejoignit, mais elle ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux. Voûtée devant l'ordinateur à déchiffrer des lignes de code, ses lunettes de geekette – comme elle les désignait – sur l'arête du nez, elle ressemblait à un hibou en train de guetter sa proie. Soudain, sa main gauche s'envola, signa un bref « viens voir », et fondit sur une suite de chiffres.

─ Là, regarde !

─ Et je regarde quoi, au juste ? demanda le jeune homme, perplexe face à ces hiéroglyphes numériques.

─ Tu es en train d'observer un mouchard à l'œuvre. Et plus précisément un de la société Schiller, se retourna-t-elle, triomphante.

Il sourit à son tour. Si la respectable société Schiller se mettait à fouiner dans les petits papiers informatiques du Cinquième Secteur, c'était signe qu'on leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille – ou tout du moins l'anonyme missive dans la boîte aux lettres. Et un certain nombre de fois.

Il était temps. Enfin la Résistance sortait de son mutisme. Il avait fallu les pousser un peu, à bout, en espion, en traître, sans doute ; mais le résultat était là, sous ses yeux : les Résistants s'activaient, cherchaient la faille. Nul doute qu'ils la trouveraient et l'excaveraient jusqu'à mettre le Cinquième Secteur à mal, à terre.

Alors le football sortirait de ce cauchemar qui le défigurait.

Alors seulement, il quitterait ses oripeaux impériaux, et redeviendrait Axel Blaze.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction, ça me fait tout drôle. Elle traînait avec des morceaux manquants dans mon tiroir virtuel, et la voilà maintenant publique, complète... Ce fut une belle aventure d'écriture, et j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé la partager avec vous. J'envoie des tonnes de mercis à mes fidèles commentatrices Brioche au chocolat, CruelBrunette, Mayshea, ainsi qu'à Orokana et Ryu-shogun : sans votre soutien, cette fic ne serait rien ! Alors encore MERCI et plein de bises !**


End file.
